How Did He Know?
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Oneshot. Ralph remembers Simon and Piggy back in England. Then he recieves a letter from the past. Companion to Premonition. Rated T only because it's a bit too intense for younger readers.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Lord of the Flies characters. They all belong solely to the author William Golding._

**How Did He Know?**

Ralph sat shivering in his room, his arms wrapped around his knees, which were pulled up to his chest. He had his chin in between his kneecaps and was rocking slightly back and forth. His eyes stared straight ahead of him but he saw nothing.

_How did he know?_

He tried to keep his thoughts off what had happened that fateful night on the island but he could not. He kept seeing Simon's terrified face in the airport.

"_You have to believe me, we can't get on that plane!"_

_How did he know?_

And again, his calm grin up on the rocks, his leg dangling, his coarse black hair hanging in his face.

"_I just think you'll get back all right."_

_How did he know?_

Simon had been his friend, sort of. He could have been his friend; the boy had wanted to be his friend. But Ralph was to busy acting chief and shouting down Jack that he had hardly paid attention to the small, slight boy. If he had just paid attention when Simon had disappeared, if he had just went looking for him . . . none of that would have happened. He would not have come running into the camp screaming like a crazy person. He would not have come screaming about a dead man on a hill.

_How did he know?_

A few days after scouring in the island in broad daylight the officer who had rescued them had come across human markings on the mountaintop. After some questioning once they had some food and sleep, Samneric had realized that what they had seen that night was not a beast after all, but a man with a parachute.

How had he known all those things? The plane crash, Ralph's rescue, the man on the mountain. How did he know?

Ralph shivered as he remembered what they had done to him. The horror of that night filled him and he stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming. Tears coursed down his cheeks in rivulets but he did not wipe them away. He wished he could die. He wished he had died. It was all his fault. Simon's death, and Piggy's death too. Piggy. Ralph did not even know his real name. He had never tried to learn his real name. As soon as he heard the name Piggy he had thought it so funny that it became the boy's permanent name on the island. The boy had been smart, very smart. But Ralph had never really listened to him. He had always thought the fat boy annoying. Now he would do anything to see him again.

Ralph sniffed and wiped his nose on his nightshirt. A crack of thunder outside made him jump. He scrambled under his bed and lay there, breathing hard. He did not dare go to his parents. They would just say he had a nightmare and to go back to bed. They would not understand, they could not understand. He stared out from under the bed and looked across the floor at his dresser's wooden legs. He suddenly had to climb out and into bed, for the legs reminded him of the stake. The stake sharpened at both ends.

He almost screamed again as another roll of thunder sounded. He threw the covers over his head. He shivered with his eyes squeezed shut until he drifted off into a restless sleep.

0000000

His eyes were red from lack of sleep and he just picked at his oatmeal. His parents looked at him worriedly but did not speak. They thought he needed space to gather his thoughts. They did not realize that what he really wanted was to sob on their shoulders and hold them close.

He heard a slight clinking noise and looked up sharply. His mother smiled at him.

"It's okay Ralph. It's just the mail. You can go get it if you want."

Ralph pushed his chair from the table and walked slowly to the front door. The mail lay on the floor in front of the door. He picked them up and started back to the table, flipping through the letters. He stopped suddenly halfway through the pile. His name stared up at him in small print. He laid the other mail on the table and ran to his room, the letter addressed to him clutched to his chest.

Once in his room he shut the door tightly and sat on his bed. Holding the envelope in his hands he stared at if for a long time. He did not recognize the handwriting. With trembling hands he ripped open the envelope and started reading the letter. He gasped slightly at the words he saw.

_Dear young Ralph,_

_You don't know me. I'm Simon's mother. When the officer searched the island for the kid with the mark on his face he found a piece of bark with words engraved on it and filled in with ashes. The officer transferred in onto paper and gave it to me when you all got back. It was a note from Simon, addressed to you. I have searched a long time to find you and finally the Naval Office gave me your address. Anyway, here is the note Simon wrote to you. It seemed like you two were close. I'm glad my son had some friend on that horrible island._

**Ralph, you were right. There is no beastie. The thing on the mountain is not a beast. I have to tell everyone and I'm not sure what will happen. I have a feeling that it's going to cost me something. I just wanted you to know that you've been a good leader and not to blame yourself for whatever happens. I know what I'm doing. Something big is going to happen that'll change everything. I just hope you get this before it happens. Anyway, this may be goodbye so I just want you to know that you did good. --Simon Laverne P.S. Keep an eye on Piggy, something tells me he's going to be in trouble soon.**

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Laverne_

Ralph let the letter fall. His mouth gaped open as he stared down at it. He knew. Simon _knew_. Tears gathered in Ralph's eyes. He bit his lip and ran his finger over Simon's words.

_How did he know?_


End file.
